¿Qué es para ti el amor?
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: Harry busca el verdadero significado del amor, y lo encuentra en la persona que menos creyó conseguirlo... Dulce, Slash, Drarry... ¡Por y para fans! ¿Review? ;


Disclaimer: Todo es de JK Rowling, la diosa rubia tras la historia.

Advertencias: Slash, Drarry.

¡Hola! aquí les dejo este fic, como un regalo para todos, espero que lo disfrutes, esta es la historia que les mencione en mi fic pasado... pero no les arruinare la sorpresa, mas descripciones abajo ;)

¡Gracias por entrar!

* * *

><p><span>¿Qué es para ti el amor?<span>

Casi habían pasado cinco años desde aquella vez en que Harry acostado en la grama del patio de Hogwarts viendo las estrellas le había hecho esa pregunta a su mejor amigo.

Ron… ¿Crees que el amor verdadero exista?

No entiendo a que te refieres.

Ya sabes… estar con alguien que te ame, que no sea de tu familia.

Ah eso… si existe solo que no lo hemos encontrado. – Lo miro sonriéndole.

Aunque aun eran jóvenes sabía con suma certeza que su mejor amigo lo había encontrado en Hermione, eran enteramente felices aunque él no comprendía que era el amor.

Pero nada más despertó su curiosidad hasta el día en que encontró, cierto cuaderno que le llamo la atención. Era verde oscuro y en la primera pagina rezaba "_Diario de Draco Malfoy"_ era redundante decir que le dio curiosidad, así que ignorando los peligros que corría con esa posesión en sus manos empezó a leerla y para su sorpresa encontró cosas mejores de las que se esperaba, el rubio resultaba ser una persona enigmática y misteriosa, en cierto punto sencilla jamás se esperaba que en su diario se encontraran temas de interés tan profundos. Llego hasta la última página con deseo de encontrar algo que digamos fuera de provecho, en el sentido que involucraba amenaza, desorden público o un asesinato algo que le quitara las ideas santas que adquiría ahora del rubio.

Y si los encontró, sus ojos se tornaron, su rostro palideció y el sudor empezó a correr por la frente, cuando leyó la última página del diario. Esta tenía un contenido que jamás pensó leer del rubio.

"_Pienso que me eh enamorado, pero no quiero admitirlo. Me resulta vergonzoso decirlo pero creo que siento cosas por Potter… creo que amo a Harry Potter_"

Por un momento dudo si era del mismo Draco Malfoy que él conocía o de otro nuevo en el colegio. Cerro el diario con estrepito y salió del aula de pociones en donde se encontraba. Había encontrado el objeto en cuestión en dicho lugar, resulta que luego de hacer un desastre con su poción para olvidar, se tuvo que quedar a limpiar y allí debajo del escritorio que ocupo Draco encontró ese objeto, miro su reloj eran las 2 de la tarde y no tenía más clases. Sudando frio salió de las mazmorras no quería toparse con el rubio por casualidad. Al llegar a su sala común medito las cosas junto al fuego.

Era obvio que no pensaba darle personalmente el diario lo mataría si lo encontraba con él, también se planteo que si lo botaba, o se lo daba ah alguien más cuando el rubio se enterara que lo había perdido iría directamente a donde estaba el por qué luego de clases él era el único que se había quedado y si no quería que lo viera con el diario ni se imaginaba que pasaría si Draco lo encontraba sin él, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, seria doloroso; También dudo de dejarlo en el mismo sitio si alguien más lo encontraba y lo leía seria el fin del poco heterosexualismo que le quedaba a Harry, si es que aun lo era. No era que le diese pena admitirlo pero odiaba los escándalos y los chismes no quería que se regara a diestra y siniestra por todo Hogwarts. Así que decidió que solemnemente llegara el rubio a quitárselo si era que deducía que él lo tenía, y por mucho decir era la opción más probable.

Cuando pensó que todos sus problemas estaban resueltos un pensamiento llego desde lo más recóndito de su cerebro, el rubio sentía algo por él. Esos pensamientos lo llenaron pero no supo de que. Era de esa clase de cosas que por un momento uno desea no haber visto, porque así la vida sería mucho más cómoda. (*1)

Aunque para él era deplorable su situación miro a su alrededor, y vio miles de personas felices. A él no le gustaban las mujeres, rechazo a tal vez la gryffindor mas linda de todas ¿Cómo no iba a ser gay? Y si hablamos de todo el rubio no estaba nada mal… agito su cabeza desechando sus pensamientos, el rubio nunca se había llevado bien con él y que Harry llegara de repente y lo besara no mejoraría en lo absoluto. Además no sabía si Draco iba enserio, el no sabía que era el amor. Nunca tuvo personas que se lo explicaran nisiquiera que se lo dieran, sus padres murieron cuando él era solo un bebe y fue adoptado por sus tíos que lo odiaban y eso es decir poco, ¿Cómo una personas que no recibe amor sabe reconocerlo? Eso es imposible, pero no por eso se quedaría atrás.

Con un arrebato de decisión se planteo preguntarle a cada una de las personas que conocía que eran para ellas el amor, y así poder imaginárselo mejor. ¿Qué mejor lugar para empezar que en su sala común? Se levanto con diario en mano y viendo por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros encontró a Ron y a Hermione que como de costumbre peleaban.

¡Chicos! Necesito ayuda.

¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? Que necesitas. – Dijo Hermione tapándole la boca a Ron.

Hermabujsn… ¡Hermionjkem! – Ron aparto la mano de la castaña y la miro con recelo, esta dijo por lo bajo un "lo siento".

¿Qué es para ustedes el amor?

¿El amor? Pero Harry…

Hermione solo dímelo ¿sí? – Esta se sonrojo, y miro al pelirrojo.

Para mí el amor es un sentimiento que se tiene hacia otra persona, que se caracteriza por la afinidad, el apego y el afecto que produce emociones, actitudes y experiencias… - Dijo con claridad.

A Harry le pareció un poco textual, pero esperado de su mejor amiga, así que miro a Ron y dijo.

¿Y a ti?

Bueno…- vaciló. - Para mí es la necesidad de proteger a alguien. – dijo tajante.

Hermione palideció y se volteo a besarlo con fulgor, Ron la correspondió y Harry se fue sin darles las gracias, aunque se sentía mejor de haberlos reconciliado. Siguió viendo a su alrededor y encontró a Neville y a Ginny que jugaban Ajedrez mágico.

¡Hey chicos! ¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta?

¡Claro Harry! – dijeron al unísono.

¿Qué es para ustedes el amor?

Es un sentimiento que pocas personas pueden ver y las que no lo tienen simplemente no viven. – resumió Neville y Harry se impresiono del tacto de su compañero.

Par mí Para mí el verdadero amor es aquel que por más que trates de dejar siempre te perseguirá. – Agudizo la última palabra, Harry supo porque lo hizo y agradeciéndoles salió de la sala común, no sin su mapa del merodeador y el diario de Draco.

Vio la posición de Luna y corrió hasta el punto que caminaba en círculos por la torre de astronomía. Llego hasta allá y jadeando llamo la atención de la rubia.

¡Luna! ¡Eh Luna!

¿Si Harry?

¿Qué es para ti el amor?

Mmm… Para mí el amor es perfección, lo único en el mundo que es perfecto.

Guau, gracias.

¿Por qué?

Nada en especial, mera curiosidad. – se fue picándole el ojo.

Al bajar y abandonar el salón pensó en que ya comprendía más o menos de que se trataba es dar todo en beneficio del ser amado sin importar lo mucho, poco o nada que recibas a cambio de ello siempre y cuando sepas que él es feliz, pero sentía que le faltaba algo. Un toque en su brazo llamo su atención, era Lavender Brown que estaba detrás de él.

¡Potter! Me dijeron por ahí que estas preguntando que es el amor, ¿Quieres que te dé mi opinión?

Claro adelante.

Para mí el amor es como el chocolate, dulce y encantador. Pero si no te lo comes tu se lo comerá alguien más, ¡Jajajaja! No sé si lo pillas. – Dijo riéndose y con gracia se fue dando saltitos.

Aunque sonara loco, tenía sentido su hipótesis. Era una metáfora bien planteada. Pero el necesitaba alguien con más experiencia así que fue a la fuente de la sabiduría de Gryffindor. Al subir escaleras y tomar varios atajos llego hasta el gran comedor donde se encontraba Mcgonagall que para él era la mujer más sabia de Hogwarts. Con pena llamo su atención.

¡Profesora! ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Si se trata de alguna travesura ni lo intentes Potter.

No para nada.

Muy bien, adelante. – dijo con escepticismo.

¿Qué es para usted el amor? – La señora, rio por lo bajo.

Para mí el amor es un todo compuesto de muchos detalles, grandes y pequeños, es una revolución de sensaciones, es libertad y también es amar las cadenas que te atan a esa persona, es pasión, es ternura, es vivir y es dar la vida por tu amor. – Dijo soñadora.

Muchas Gracias. – La profesora le sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Al salir de la mesa de profesores vio a Hagrid que lo saludaba con una manopla. Aprovechando la situación se le acerco a preguntar.

Hagrid ¿Qué es para ti el amor?

¡Bueno Harry que preguntas haces! – se ruborizo. – Para mí el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas, espero poder ayudarte.

Gracias Hagrid.

Ya entendía todo, el amor era muy complicado y tenía un concepto para cada persona. Reviso el mapa y vio que el rubio estaba parado en el segundo piso hablando con Lavender, Harry se horrorizo esta le diría todo, tenía menos de diez minutos para pensar que decirle al rubio, corrió para el lado izquierdo saliendo del gran comedor quería esconderse lo más pronto posible para no hablar con él, pero en su camino estaba el director del colegio caminando tranquilo por el pasillo comiendo caramelos de limón, Harry pensó que sería de gran ayuda preguntarle, se paró en seco y llamo la atención del profesor.

Profesor Dumbledore, necesito hacerle una pregunta. – susurraba.

Claro Harry lo que desees, Pareces con prisa… -sonrió, como si supiera que pasaba y se burlara de él.

Si, de hecho si tengo. – Enfatizo. - ¿Qué es para usted el amor? – El profesor lo miro con astucia.

No importa cuántos conceptos busques solo hay uno que se multiplica por mil. – Dijo con aprensión.- Harry el amor es cuando te das cuenta que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con una persona y quieres que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible. – concluyó.

Varias cosas pasaron en ese momento, Harry entendió por fin que era el amor. Pero en el momento en que lo iba maquinando un hechizo paso por sus piernas miro a la derecha y vio al rubio que lo llamaba con varita en mano, el moreno echo a correr hasta salir del castillo.

Iba a gran velocidad por la verde grama del patio, el rubio estaba detrás de él despotricando maldiciones y hechizos en su contra, estaba llegando al gran haya y no sabía a dónde mas correr cuando una de esas maldiciones le pego en la pierna y cayó de bruces contra el suelo rodando por toda la extensión de tierra hasta golpearse fuerte con el gran árbol que sucumbió ante el ataque lanzando ramitas y hojas.

El rubio paso de largo su cuaderno que cayó al suelo abriéndose y piso el mapa del merodeador que estaba cerca de este. Con fuerza demoniaca se sentó sobre el estomago de Harry quien rugió ante el dolor, Draco lo tomo con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa y apunto a su nariz con la varita.

¡¿Qué carajos hacías con mi libro?

¡Yo no lo robe! Tu lo dejaste tirado… - cada vez la varita se acercaba más a su nariz.

¡Dime que no lo leíste!

No fue mi intención, lo juro…

¡Potter veras como te dejo igual que Voldemort! – su rostro estaba crispado de la furia.

Yo también… Draco yo también te amo.

El rubio tembló y su varita se resbaló, Harry pensó que confiaba en que el no leía tan rápido como para leer todo el diario. Soltó el cuello de su camisa y se llevo una mano a la boca mirando a Harry con evidente sorpresa. El moreno aprovecho para quitárselo de encima, lo empujo levemente y recobro la compostura sentándose y acomodándose las ropas. Vio como el rubio se palpaba la cabeza con cierto dolor por el golpe, y aprovecho a tenerlo indefenso para pensar que diría después por que tenía que tener una buena excusa para lo que venía.

Pero como él es un Gryffindor, noble, sincero, terco y masoquista no pensó nada si no que prefirió hacerlo. Se abalanzo en su presa como un digno león y lo beso fuerte y apasionadamente recalcando lo que había dicho anteriormente, sus manos viajaron por todo el cuerpo del rubio y un torrente de sensaciones se formó, cuando se separaron Draco sonrojado miro a Harry y este le devolvió la mirada, con una gran bocanada de aire soltó.

¡Draco Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo!

El rubio extasiado por el beso, solo atino a decir que si mientras volvía a abalanzarse sobre Harry.

…

La verdad es que ninguna persona en el mundo puede entender el amor, pero hay quienes nos acercamos bastante.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

(*1) Tal vez no conozcas esta frase, pero es el comienzo de "Lord John y un asunto privado" un libro demasiado bueno se los recomiendo, no solo por tener material homosexual *Pestañitas*

Como les dije en "¿Me seguirás amando por la mañana?" necesitaba que cada una me dieran una definición de lo que era amor, con sus propias palabras. ¡UN MILLON DE GRACIAS! cada una de las definiciones era espectacular. De verdad que me encantaron todas, y como pueden ver las use todas y cada una de ellas pueden encontrar la suya a través del escrito.

Me gustaría saber que tal les pareció la historia.

De antemano gracias por sus favoritos, sus reviews.

¡Lluvia de rr para maría! :)


End file.
